


A Laugh

by Hazzalovescarrots



Series: Reckless Abandon [4]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzalovescarrots/pseuds/Hazzalovescarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Louis' alpha, Harry's jealousy is showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Laugh

Harry is jealous.

   He is absolutely fuming. He is wearing his rare frowny face; his brows are scrunched up, forehead creased and his lips are twisted to one side. His nose crinkles in that way that Louis finds adorable. His large hands are clenching into small fists on the table and the muscles in his jaw are jumping wildly. He clutches the pen in his hand so tightly he’s afraid ink might spill all over the place.

   “Harry!” a young girl squeals loudly, coming up to the signing table. Harry’s eyes widen as he is startled out of his glare. He quickly scribbles his autograph over a copy of their newly released album. When he returns to glaring at the boy, who has trying to subtly make his move on Louis; Zayn gives him a questioning look. Harry just nods his head at the blue-eyed boy who is currently laughing at a joke the other guy made. It isn’t often that they get male attention at these signings so when a boy shows up; a cute one at that, Harry tends to turn to the jealous side.

   Zayn chuckles under his breath and greets a little girl with a One Direction t-shirt. Harry growls and he can see Louis visibly tense. Ever since they bonded, Louis has been attuned to every sound and move Harry makes. The boys say that they act like mirrors sometimes; always moving in the same direction at the exact same time and often reaching up to fix their hair in sync. Louis stares wide-eyed at Harry and jumps when the unknown boy puts his hand on his arm. Harry signs another copy of their album roughly and with a grim expression. He tries to dial it down and put a smile on his face for the fans, but Louis is distracting him. He is simply just too damn good-looking for his own good and Harry actually hates that sometimes.

    Louis is almost ogled at several times a day by both sexes and it makes Harry uncomfortable. Louis is his; he belongs to him. That’s not even the worst part. It’s soon time for Louis’ heat to start again. When they’d bonded, Louis had wanted to get off the suppressants, saying that with an alpha, no one would touch him anyways. Harry thought that some people would at least try anyways so he was a little edgy on that fact.

   Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees the boy lean in extra close and smile flirtatiously and Louis, as the oblivious idiot he is, just smiles back friendly, signing a t-shirt that says ‘Carrots are awesome!’ Harry is tempted to throw his marker at the kid’s head, hoping he’ll take a hint, but that might give him hell with management later.

   Speaking of the devils, Modest had grim looks on their faces when Louis and Harry had told them their story and how they wanted their love to come out slowly and one step at a time. They had agreed though, that it might give them better press if it didn’t come as such a shock. So, the two band members are taking it slow, giving each other loving smiles and tentative nudges of their arms.

   When the boy bends down to whisper in Louis’ ear, Harry snarls and he can tell Louis is trying to contain his moans from the sounds his alpha is making. Louis tries to listen intently to the boy speaking to him and he suddenly blushes fiercely. He looks down to his lap and fidgets uncomfortably.

   _What the hell is that boy telling him?_ Harry wonders. Liam shoves him gently with his shoulder and Harry jerks back, focusing on his job. During the whole signing, he is spaced out, only sparing his glances towards Louis and that damn boy. Louis is looking really uncomfortable now and the corner of his lips twitch into a near frown. He locks gazes with Harry and swallows when he sees the hard expression on his face. Alpha Harry will never cease to be a turn-on for him and normally he loves teasing Harry but now he doesn’t seem like he wants to be where he is.

   Harry calls Matthew their guard, over and discreetly gestures towards the pair. Since Matthew is closest to Louis, which Harry has to accept with clenched teeth, he still trusts him to protect him.

   “Get him away from Louis,” Harry grits out while pointing towards the boy. Matthew sees what he’s pointing at and breathes in deeply. He walks over to them and taps the boy on the shoulder. Louis seems to breathe out in relief and Harry’s heart constricts. Still, Louis puts on a big smile for the fans and the girls in front of him beam. Once the boy is gone, Harry’s tense shoulders relax and he shares a loving look with Louis. Zayn and Niall, sitting between Louis and Harry, roll their eyes dramatically with smirks on their faces.

***

The heat starts when they are just walking outside. They have a break from the American leg of the tour and immediately flew back to London. They sit at a small café in the center of the city. They share a hot chocolate, just enjoying their freedom. Sure, they do get some requests for photos, but they manage to dodge most of the fans.

   At least they don’t have to hide anymore. The can hold hands and be affectionate in public. They haven’t quite got to kissing yet; they don’t know if the fans would be quite ready for that, even though some are well over the line of being ready. #LarrySexTape had been trending on Twitter just last week. Zayn has been the one to announce that piece of news and Niall and Liam had burst out into loud laughter around the breakfast table.

   Harry cups Louis’ hand in his and absentmindedly traces his thumb over the back of it. He sips from the chocolate while reading from his phone and Louis has a book out. They revel in the fact that this is a normal couple thing that all others get to do, but it is a rarity for the two boy band members. The café is silent, offering calm to the air. It is so quiet that Harry can easily hear Louis’ low whimpers escape. Harry freezes and keeps a firm grip around Louis’ hand.

   “Harry,” Louis murmurs and closes his eyes tightly. Harry rises from his chair, bringing Louis with him. He drops some money onto the table and hurries out, practically dragging Louis behind him. He feels the heat of his omega seep through his t-shirt as Louis presses close to his side. Harry catches sight of their car and tries to, as gently as possible, push Louis into the car.

   Louis is panting as Harry himself settles into the driver’s seat. Harry takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, but he can feel himself harden so easily in his jeans.

   “Harry, fuck me,” Louis voice is broken and quiet but Harry can hear him perfectly fine and it kills him. Louis is palming Harry through the thin fabric of his jeans and Harry groans. Unexpectedly, Louis draws the zipper down and takes his cock out. Harry gasps and tenses at the cold air on his exposed skin.

   “Louis, don’t. People might see,” Harry tries to pry his hands off of him, but Louis shakes his head.

   “I don’t care,” he says and envelopes Harry’s tip in his mouth, bathing it with wet heat. Traffic is rolling fairly quickly and Harry speeds up on the gas. He chokes off when Louis takes him deeper. Louis wants this; the weight of Harry’s thick cock on his tongue and the taste of him sizzling delicious on his taste buds.

   “Fucking hell,” Harry mutters and pushes Louis down further. Louis sputters a little, gagging slightly, but takes it nonetheless. He swallows around him and Harry is trying desperately not to come, knowing that he would make a mess of the whole car if he did. Rolling to a stop in front of the house, he bucks his hips up once, gagging him and then pushes him off. He tries to put himself back into his jeans but doesn’t really do a good job of it. He discreetly picks up a jacket from the back seat and holds it in front of his crotch.

   There is a wet spot on the back of Louis’ jeans and he hardens further, if possible. He steps up behind him, hiding his bum from anyone who tries to capture pictures of them outside their house. Harry keeps a hand low on his back, giving just the right amount of pressure to drive Louis insane.

   Once inside, Harry kicks off his shoes and is about to hang his jacket up, but Louis grabs him by the collar and shoves him into the living room. Harry groans low in his throat and attacks Louis’ neck, ripping his shirt and pants off. Harry is naked against his back and Louis drops to his knees right next to the couch. He wiggles his bum, taunting Harry who just stands there, admiring the view.

   “Harry, please,” Louis mutters into the carpet. “Fuckmefuckmefuckme.” 

   Louis is making no sense right now; he is that desperate to get fucked. Harry bites his lip and crouches down. He reaches under Louis to unbutton his jeans and rolls them over his hips. His arse is slowly revealed and Harry’ mouth waters. He can’t wait to dive into that slick hole with his tongue, but he thinks that will have to come later on. Louis is so desperate and Harry is willing to give him everything.

   Harry lifts Louis’ hands and braces them against the edge of the couch. He trails two fingers around Louis’ swollen rim and shoves them in roughly. Louis cries out in pleasure, encouraging him to add more. His jeans are still bunched around his knees while Harry is completely buck-naked.

   Harry takes his fingers out and brings them to his mouth. He licks the slick off his fingers and moans at the way Louis tastes. He sucks on them, getting everything off and savoring it. He lines his cock up with Louis’ hole, using some of the liquid dripping out of him to lube himself up. He slams in, causing Louis to scream and bite down on a pillow. Jeesus, the sounds that Louis makes are the hottest things Harry’s ever heard.

   Harry is rough this time, desperate and knowing that Louis loves it like this, he grabs hold of Louis’ hips and drags them back to meet his frantic thrusts. Louis sobs into the sofa cushion and clenches his small hands into fists, banging them against the arm of the sofa. Harry drives into Louis, twisting his own hips on the way in so he hits Louis’ prostate spot-on. He forces Louis to straighten his back by grabbing his hair and yanking him up.

   “Can’t wait to eat you out after this,” he murmurs quietly and it is the end of Louis. He shoots white stripes of cum all over the pillow and strangled noises escape his throat. Harry pounds him relentlessly, chasing his own release. He feels his knot swell and he is quick to push his cock as deep as it can go into Louis. What he doesn’t expect was for Louis to come again, just from the feel of Harry releasing his load into him.

   They stay locked together like this and Harry is pretty sure they both have burns on their knees from the carpet.    

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for Reading!! xx   
> This isn't the last part, i think. I plan on writing more:)


End file.
